Stolen Bones
by RysRaff
Summary: Asked by Hydra Knell to protect some stolen bones, Gorge Zrec the Souruita finds himself being attacked on all fronts. Desperate to fulfill his friend's request, he fights to unlock the secrets of the bones, and why they are so valuable. Even if it means battling one of the most powerful demons around: Staz C. Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been a huge fan of Blood Lad since the first volume, and I'm only just now writing a fanfiction for it. But you know what? There are barely any Blood Lad fanfictions! Anyhow, enjoy the story, and be sure to comment.**

**Oh yeah, I'm Rys by the way. Say ri-sh, rhymes with fish and dish.**

* * *

Chapter I

The day was overcast, like any other, and a chill permeated the air. I tapped my bare feet against the pavement, my metallic claws creating a sharp rap. Stretching down, I plucked a rock from the disturbed gravel and popped it into my mouth.

"That's kinda disgusting," a blonde haired kid carrying a blanket commented, leaping down from the opposing building. I gifted Hydra Knell with a grin, revealing the fangs lining my mouth.

"You forget, I'm a Souruita. I live to devour anything and everything," I laughed.

"Right, I forgot you were a maniac," Knell sighed, approaching me.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked. Knell had asked me for a favor, and being my best friend, I couldn't refuse. We agreed to meet at the edge of Demon World North, my home town.

"Actually, it's something my mother wants done. Or more accurately, hidden," Knell explained. He reached into the blanket, its white surface becoming a deep purple to match the color of my own skin. Knell pulled out a couple of bones: a human skull and cross bones.

"Human bones? Where did you find these?" I gasped, grabbing them from him.

"Careful!" Knell protested as I inspected the skull pinched between my claws.

"Relax. I have no intentions of breaking them. Now, tell me where you got them," I said.

"They belong to somebody very powerful, but someone even more dangerous is hunting them," Knell started.

"These are stolen?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of. Anyway, they need to be hidden for a little bit. Can you manage?" Knell requested. I flashed him another grin before opening my mouth extra wide. In one gulp, I swallowed the bones whole. Knell just stared in shock.

"I didn't say eat them! Now I'm dead!" Knell stammered, squatting to his knees and covering his ears in panic.

"My stomach is a black hole, it doesn't digest anything unless I want to. As soon as we need them, I'll just burp them back up," I assured him with a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" he asked, glancing up at me.

"Safest place in the Demon World," I said, patting my stomach. Knell sighed and stood back up. "Well, I still have more errands to run. Thanks, Zrec," Knell said, offering me a fist bump. I watched him dash off before walking back down the street and letting my thoughts wander. The Souruita were an ancient race, once feared throughout the human and Demon World. Not that it was our fault, but we had to constantly eat to sustain ourselves, and the best source of energy was souls. We eventually figured out how to control ourselves and that we could survive on just about anything from rocks to noodles, so long as we constantly ate, but it was too late to avoid that. Still, the habits and powers of my ancestors proved useful every once in a while. I stepped into a local cafe, where a number of common demons were gathered. My pointed ears tingled at the thought of devouring their magic and feeling full for a short time, but pushed down the temptation.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the cook stammered as I approached the counter.

"I'll take one of everything on the menu," I requested.

"Umm... do you have enough money for that?" the cook checked, sweat dotting his scaly head.

"Would you rather I eat your food for free, or your customers?" I asked. The chitchat died almost immediately as every eye turned on me.

"Sir, I'm going to have ask you to leave," the cook murmured.

"So be it," I shrugged. The customers watched walk out, but before I stepped out, at the table closest to the door, I stopped. A cluster of small humanoid demons were sharing a grilled Tsuchinoko. Hardly a meal, but I latched my claws around one.

"Hey!" it protested, but I opened my jaws and swallowed it whole. Every other customer screamed and fled for the door. I was polite, sidestepping to allow them out. Eventually, only the cook was left, who hid back in the kitchen. I went about, helping myself to leftovers, and some of the silverware.

"A cup of coffee would be appreciated too," I called to the cook. He left his hiding spot underneath a large pot long enough to prepare me a pot. I chugged it down before departing. As I did, I dropped some coins on the counter as a tip. Once outside, I thumped on my chest until a burp erupt from my mouth. The demon I'd consumed earlier popped out along with the gas, covered in my salvia, but alive.

"What happened?" the demon asked in a daze.

"Just run along and tell your friends you survived being eaten by Gorge Zrec, the Souruita," I explained. Its eyes widened, but not one squeak came from its mouth as it scurried away to find friends. I laughed as I watched.

"That's cruel, you know?" another familiar voice said. I turned to see a young girl standing in the doorway of the cafe, her blonde hair matching Knell's. She wore traveling clothes, and a huge backpack was latched onto her back.

"Hydra Bell. Does your mother need another favor?" I sighed. Bell's eyes widened at my comment.

"No, why? What favor did you accept?" Bell questioned.

"Nothing, nothing! What did you come here for?" I stammered, biting my tongue. Bell rarely visited me, unless she needed something.

"A friend of mine recently had something stolen. You're the only person I know in Demon World North, so I was wondering if you know anything," Bell said, giving me an inquisitive look.

"Well, I can't tell you about any bones," I said, spinning around to leave, only to find a square of purple energy swirling behind me.

"I never said anything about bones," Bell growled, shoving me through the square. I found myself in a room composed completely of grids. Bell stepped in through a white door.

"Okay, you got me! Knell was bragging about how he'd stolen something like bones," I confessed, raising my hands in surrender.

"Yeah, I already know Knell took them, but he won't cough up why or where he stashed them," Bell told me.

"Well, I can't do anything about that. Now let me go back to my meal," I said. Bell was one of the few people I feared, and I had no desire to hang around her more than necessary.

"You mentioned my mother. What's she have to do with this?" Bell asked.

"No, I didn't," I argued.

"Yes, you did. You said quote, 'Does your mother need another favor?'" Bell retorted.

"Oh that. I was joking," I lied, scratching my ear. Bell sighed and stretched out her hand. The grid underneath me turned purple and I fell through.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice," Bell said from a nearby window. I launched myself at her but she disappeared, only to reappear further down the alley way.

"Where am I?" I shouted at her, but she disappeared again.

"So you're the strong opponent promised to me, huh?" a voice laughed. I turned around to see a kid, probably about my age, with sharp features and teased up hair, striding toward me. He held an iron rod in his hand, purple magic streaming out of its tip.

"Where am I?" I repeated.

"Welcome to my territory, Demon World West," the boy said, waving the pole around. Suddenly, his features grew, growing more canine, and hair sprouting up around his body like grass.

"Damn it, you're Wolf, aren't you?" I asked.

"Correct. Now you're going to tell me where the bones are, or I'll kill you," Wolf threatened, flexing his claws. My ears tingled, and a smile broke out on my face.

"We'll see about that," I laughed, showing off my own claws.

"Good. I've been craving a strong opponent," Wolf grinned, and then launched himself at me.

* * *

**I believe that's what they call a cliff hanger. Anyway, if you'd do me the pleasure of reviewing, I'd really appreciate that! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has occured to me that this is a very limited audience I'm writing to, considering there is only 28 stories even written for Blood Lad, and it seems half are in Spanish and written over a year ago! Anyway, please read and review. I really hope you like the story.**

* * *

Chapter II

I slipped by Wolf as he demolished the pavement where I'd been standing. Realizing I'd escaped, Wolf whipped around, but not before I'd scurried half way up a wall. I anchored my claws into the bricks, hopefully securing me out of range of the beast.

"Why don't you attack me?" Wolf howled up to me, slamming his fist into the wall. A few bit of rubble were knocked free, but I held fast.

"I'm fine with waiting for your transformation to wear off," I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Something sparked through Wolf's eyes, and I was the first person to witness it: fear.

"You don't know that. How could you?" Wolf demanded, beating the wall harder. Cracks webbed their way up toward me, and I knew my time was quickly running out. I couldn't face Wolf head on head, but brute strength normally lacked brains.

"Why do you fear me, Wolf? You've fought vampires and other bosses without hesitation, but against a common demon, you melt," I taunted instead of raining. Wolf roared and struck the wall for the final time. It shattered like a mirror, and I found myself raining alongside broken bricks towards the ground. Wolf caught me with a single claw, hooked straight through my shirt.

"I don't give a damn what you are, but I will show you fear," Wolf hissed, his bad breath making my stomach churn.

"Then why do fear me?" I asked. Wolf brought his fist flying at my face, but my jaw went slack, as it did when I unhinged it. The punch disappeared into the blackness of my mouth, and I bite down. Wolf howled in pain as I ground my teeth deeper into his arm. Where the my teeth skewered flesh, blood geysered out. My tongue lapped at it, tasting the combination of magic and mortality. Wolf collapsed to his knees, leaving me able to stand. I unhooked his claw and unlatched my mouth. With a swift kick, I knocked the teetering Wolf backwards. He lay there, unconscious and his appearance reverting to normal.

"I didn't think he stood much of a chance against you, but better safe than sorry," Bell commented from a window.

"He was right to fear me. I hunted his kind, and I can hunt you too," I warned her, licking the blood off my lips.

"What I'd like to know is why you are not a territory boss," Bell said.

"It never appealed to me much. Now, take me home," I said.

"If you want to go back home, surrender the bones," Bell offered.

"For the love of, I don't have them," I snapped. Bell snapped her fingers and Knell materialized in front of me.

"Hey," he greeted, doubled over in pain.

"I managed to get it out of him, through... certain means. I know you have them, now hand them over," Bell explained.

"Sis, I told you, Mom told me to get them!" Knell begged but Bell climbed out of window, and Knell tried to scoot away.

"Fine, it wasn't like I was getting paid," I sighed, opening my mouth. I thumped on my chest until a burp erupted, and bones came up. They clattered to the ground, soggy and stained, but unharmed. Bell looked a bit green, so I couldn't help laughing at her displeasure.

"Thank you," she managed, scooping the bones into a plastic bag she pulled from her pocket. Pulling out one of her collapsable frames, she placed it over Wolf and herself and disappeared.

"She could've at least sent me home," I grumbled.

"Anyway, let me treat you to dinner, for your troubles," Knell offered and I had to grin.

"You know how much that'll cost," I laughed.

"Hey, you wouldn't do that to your best friend," Knell chuckled and led me to a ramen shop. The owner didn't seem thrilled about seeing us, but offered Knell and I menus. He walked away, muttering something about broken bowls.

"So what's the best thing on the menu?" I asked.

"This," Knell said, immediately pointing out the cheapest thing on it.

"One of everything it is," I declared as the owner came back with two glasses of water. I swallowed the glass, and the owner's eyes got wide.

"Hey, I need that back!" he shouted.

"Oh, sorry about that, but it's lost for good. Just throw it on the tab," I suggested. That pacified the owner, much to Knell's anger.

"Why?" Knell glared after the owner left to start on our noodles.

"You must keep gold bars or something in that blanket right?" I said.

"No! The most value thing in the blanket is cord of rope," Knell protested.

"Looks like we'll be washing dishes," I laughed. We got our noodles, me more than Knell, and started to work. I didn't taste much, since my the fight had left me running on empty, but what I did tasted fantastic.

"Satisfied?" Knell asked as I lay back, picking stray meat from between my teeth. The table between us was a mine field of bowls and used napkins, so with bite marks in them.

"Definitely satisfying," I burped. Knell grumbled as he hauled two gold bars, the liar, from out of his blanket to pay. Suddenly, the square table turned purple and bowls sunk into the portal.

"Save them!" Knell exclaimed, and we made a mad dash to try to recover the pottery. I reached into the table portal to try to grab so more, but something latched onto my arm. I quickly drove my claws into the arm of the attachment. The grip only tightened. Some sound echoed from the portal, the sounds of clanging metal and growling. I gave a heave and Bell came flying from the portal. It shut up with a sucking slurp. Bell's clothes were in shreds and her pack was absent. A scratch ran from her temple to her chine, puncture wounds dotted her arms, and not just from me. Gripped in her hand was the bag of bones. Tears welled in her eyes, and she burst out crying. Knell and I stared in disbelief, even though we thought we should've recognized Bell's magic instead of saving ourselves from a massive bill.

"You!" Bell snapped, and launched herself at me. I scrambled out of the sit so she ended up crashing into the table.

"Bell calm down," Knell tried, but Bell gave him an accurate kick to the groin. Knell curled into a ball and whimpered.

"Your fault! Dead, and your fault, Zrec!" Bell screamed, chasing me out of the restaurant and into the street.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said. Bell's shouting had become sobs of gibberish. She pulled out a gun and aimed it at my chest. Just then, the restaurant owner burst out, pinned Bell to the ground Bell screeched and kicked, but was pinned down.

"You, pay for my missing bowls," the owner glared at me.

* * *

**Stay tune for chapter III, and find out what's happened! Please review, that'd be great!**


End file.
